Right Is Wrong, Wrong Is Right
by Thesandyman14
Summary: Ash lost everything, Team Rocket can give him a new life, And then their was her. AshxDomino
1. Chapter 1

Where, oh where did it go so wrong for Ash Ketchum.  
After yet another loss in a Pokemon league, Ash went home expecting the usual "you tried your best, you've got nothing to be ashamed of."  
What he got was something he couldn't predict, nobody could.

It all started when he arrived at his house…  
He knocked on the door, waiting for his mother to open. Instead a middle aged man opened it.  
"You Ash?! The man asked  
"Yeah"  
"These are yours" He says, giving Ash boxes full of his stuff  
"Why are you in my house?" Ash said getting annoyed  
"Your mother sold it to me, she moved somewhere in…" the man paused "Ya know, I can't remember, well have a good day"  
Before Ash could say anything the man slammed the door in his face.  
Where will I go now? He thought I'll ask Professor Oak

The day only got worse as he walked to Oaks lab…  
He wasn't paying attention to Pikachu, he really should've, this wouldn't have happened if he did.  
*THUD*  
"Hey watch where you're going kid can't you see when people are in love" Ash looked up and saw who spoke, none other than Gary Oak  
"Gary" Ash said  
"Ash" Gary said  
"A-Ash?" a third voice said  
He looked past Gary and what he saw broke his heart in two  
"M-Misty? What're you doing here?" Ash said, hoping he was wrong  
Gary answered "She was visiting her OTHER boyfriend Ashy boy"  
Ash would not cry, he wouldn't "Tell me this isn't true, Mist?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I really am" Misty said  
Ash grabbed Pikachu and ran for the lab.  
Could this day get any worse?

Yes, it really could  
Ash arrived at Oaks lab, he was in no mood to see people at the moment, so he would visit his Pokemon.  
*BOOM*  
Ash was brought out of his thoughts as he looked and saw a Helicopter with a net full of Pokemon.  
Team Rocket.  
Before he could react the helicopter flew away, it would be impossible to catch up. He ran inside and tried to find Oak.  
"Ash, there you are" Oak said "I'm sorry but Team Rocket took all the Pokemon… including yours"  
That was the last straw for Ash, he sprinted with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
He didn't care where, just far from everything else in his life.

And that's how he came to be here, sitting on a rock in the rain, he had nothing left. He heard rustling in the bushes and knew exactly what it was.  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt" He said halfheartedly  
Pikachu did as it was told and soon three figures ran towards him  
"make him stop, please"  
Ash signalled Pikachu to stop  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"Make it double"  
"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ash shouted  
Jessie, James, Meowth and even Pikachu were shocked at this.  
"Sorry… I've just had the worst day ever"  
"We're sorry to hear that, but we need to take that Pikachu" James said  
"Why do you want him so bad" Ash questioned, he'd never got a real answer from them  
"We need to show the boss that we're still worthy of being in Team Rocket" Jessie answered  
Ash suddenly got an idea "Hey what if I went with you?"  
Team rocket just stared at him, while the bushes rustled some more.  
"Who's dere" Meowth said  
"Relax, its just me, fur ball"  
She stepped from the bushes, Ash knew he recognised her. He looked at her and then to Meowth who simply nodded.  
"Boss wanted me to find you three, he's not happy you haven't got that Pikachu yet"  
"Domino…" Ash said, remembering her name  
"Huh" she looked at him with the Pikachu on his shoulder "How do you know my name?" she questioned, stepping towards him.  
"I-uh…" Ash tried to think of an excuse, he'd had a bad day but he wasn't gonna break the promise he made to Mewtwo.  
"Well?" she said, now directly in front of him  
"You look like a Domino" Ash said, before realising how dumb that sounded, Jessie, James and Meowth face palmed.  
Domino scanned him up and down "What's your name, seeing as you know mine" She said, still looking at him suspiciously  
"Names Ash" he said, before realising his mistake  
"Ash?" she turned to the trio "as in Pikachu Ash?"  
"Yeah, that's me" Ash said  
Domino looked at him shocked "you must have no idea who I am if you're talking to me with that attitude."  
"Really, 009, Black Tulip, you like babies because their cute" Ash said smirking "anything else?"  
Domino didn't know what to think.  
As said "Take me to your boss"  
"Why?" Domino questioned  
Ash looked at Pikachu, then the trio, then back at Domino  
"I want to join Team Rocket"


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Pikachu were being escorted by Domino to the bosses office. She had reluctantly agreed to take them to Giovanni, it was taking longer than expected as Ash was asking about every little thing.  
"Hey, what's this?" Ash said for the 20th time today  
Domino looked around "That's the battle arena, where we train to use Pokemon."  
Ash looked out the window to watch the battle "They're not very good" he said  
"I'd like to see YOU do better" Domino said  
Ash raised an eyebrow "You DO know who I am, right?"  
Domino sighed, it wasn't everyday she said something as stupid as that "Lets keep moving"  
"Whatever you say"

Before long they arrived at Giovanni's office.  
"Wait here while I tell him you're coming in" Domino warned him  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Ash said reaching for the door  
"Ash, don't!" Domino said, but it was too late  
As soon as the door opened, Ash was pinned to the ground by a very angry Persian.  
"Nice kitty?" Ash said  
It growled at him  
"Persian! Sit!" A voice yelled  
It did as instructed.  
"009! Why did you bring a child here!" He said angrily  
Ash looked over at Domino and saw an expression he thought he'd never see.  
One full of fear.  
"I..I-" She started  
"I asked her too, don't blame her" Ash said, standing up  
Giovanni looked at him "and you are?"  
"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I've come to join Team Rocket" Ash said  
"So you're Ash, I've heard a lot about you" Giovanni said "But tell me, what reason do YOU have for wanting to join Team Rocket?"  
Ash frowned upon remembering why "I lost track of my mum, my girlfriend cheated on me and my Pokemon were stolen from Oaks lab"  
Giovanni's eyes widened "bad day?" he said mockingly  
Ash grew angry "If you're gonna kill me get it over with!" he yelled  
"Relax Ketchum, I have no intention of doing that" he smiled "In fact you can join without having to go through the masses of paperwork"  
Ash raised his hand "Can I have my Pokemon back?"  
"I don't see why not, as long as you join"  
Ash grinned "I'm in"  
Giovanni's smile widened "Excellent, now Domino!" He said, she flinched when he said her name "take Mr Ketchum to his Pokemon, NOW!" he yelled  
"Y..Yes sir" She said as she and Ash walked out of his office.  
"Perfect, I can kill two birds with one stone"

Ash and Domino were walking to the holds, both not talking  
"Can I have Pikachu back?" Ash asked  
"Huh?" Domino just stared at him  
Ash pointed to her shoulder where she saw Pikachu was sitting.  
"Oh sure, I didn't even notice he was there" She said awkwardly, how could she not notice it.  
"You know, he must trust you already if he's hitching rides" Ash said smiling  
"Yeah, I can't see why, I'm a Rocket" she said  
"So are we" Ash said smirking  
That made her smile "I guess so"  
"So what was that back there?" Ash asked  
She knew what he meant "It was nothing!"  
"Yeah? Because it seemed like you were terrified of him" Ash said completely serious  
"Fine, I'm scared, you wanna know why because ever since we nearly got caught that time, when we were in the middle of a city for no reason, he told me if one more thing goes wrong, I'm gone!" She yelled into Ash's face  
Ash just blinked.  
"Oh no, I've said too much, the boss'll have me for this" She started worrying frantically.  
Ash was worried for her "He won't find out, I promise"  
She looked at him "Why wouldn't you tell? Aren't you supposed to be making a good impression on the boss?"  
"I'm not gonna kiss his ass!, I'll be the same person I've always been, I'll always look out for my friends" Ash said  
She was surprised "You consider me a friend?"  
Ash just smiled "Of course I do Domino"  
She smiled back, a genuine smile, she hadn't done it in so long, she almost forgot how.  
"PIKAPI" Pikachu shouted, signalling them to get a move on


End file.
